


Batman and Robin vs The Riddler

by Nieman



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nieman/pseuds/Nieman
Summary: script





	Batman and Robin vs The Riddler

Comicbook

Riddler Why is a daffodil like the Jetstream?

Robin: "Holy puzzlers Batman...how can there be any comparison� between wind and a flower?

Batman: "Robin remember your science studies.. the Jet stream blows wind and A daffodil part is a "trumpet" and a trumpet is also the name of a musical instrument which blows wind!

Robin: When they both Blow Wind!!!! 

Batman: So that means the Riddler is planning to steal a world famous trumpet!!!!� � �

Robin: "Holy notes...the special exhibit of the world's first trumpet held at the rare music exhibit at Gotham museum."

The intrepid defenders of of law order race to the museum where they find a double shock..the Riddler and Joker have joined forces! After a dragout fight in which the henchmen are kaput, our heroes face the terrible two.

Riddler: "So Dynamic dumwhits answear this riddle:  
What makes 2 mortal heroes fly?� Answear: Joker's special Jack Joke in the Box!" 

Riddler pushes a lever and the floor goes up under our heroes into a cargo net.

Joker: Soon this will go down-SPLAT!!!

Narrator: Have Riddler and Joker finally gotten the best of the caped crusaders? Is this the final note of their illustrates career? Tune in Tomorrow-Same Bat Time Same Bat Channel!

Narrator: When last we saw Batman and Robin they are suspended in a cargo net over certain doom...

Joker: Before we put an end to you two goody two shoes any last requests? A cigar prehaps?

Batman: "Neither Robin nor I ever touch tobacco products. However Joker I advise you that if you leave-you'll be the laughingstock of the entire underworld!"

Joker: "What do you mean Caped Crum...I'm the Clown Prince of crime and laugther!"

Batman: "Check the trumpet..its only made of cheap tin!"

Joker: "Your Lying...no wait..YOU DON'T Lie" {examinies instrumpent} "By Laurel and Hardy...IT IS A TIN COPY!!"

Riddler: "We've got the Dynamic dodos in our doom trap..lets split out of here!"

Joker: "OH NO WERE NOT...IF Word gets out..I WILL be the laughingstock of CRIME".� I've got to have the original trumpet!! 

Both argue...suddenly Batman breaks the net with a bat gadget and throws his batarang at the Supervillians. Joker is bonked out..but Riddler gets away.

Riddler: "How about this little teaser Batbrain..How come a certain fisherman got wet sitting down...but never got wet standing up?"

Batman & Robin tie up Joker & the henchmen in the cargo net.

In the Batmobile_Batman on Bat Phone:

Batman: Chief O'Hara have just picked up Joker and his goons-now we've got to figure out that insane Prince of Puzzlers next move.

Robin: Its that double entre of words that Riddler loves so much...I've got it...a fisherman who is standing UP-ON a pier doesn't get wet-and a pier also sounds like the word Peer {a nobleman}! 

Batman: "And today� Gotham welcomes the arrival of the Peer of Utopia one of the wealthiest men in the world and� worth a ransom!"

end of story-Batman and Robin race to the Gotham� City� Pier where they find a strange question mark maze of green Glass with a nobleman inside. ..

The Dynamic Duo race to the captive..

Batman: {To Robin} Wait old chum..{to Captive} I've got a Riddle for you..Why does the perpetual puzzler never stays out on the Ground?"

Captive {Ripps off mask}: Because the RIDDLER IS IN DIS_GUISE!! Ive got you trapped Batclowns  in a booby trap....it goes off in 10 minuites."

Riddler activates a jet pack seat and goes up through the roof  
  
Batman uses a laser gun from his utlity belt to burn the metal fasteners of a paine of glass. Batman and Robin escape while the trap explodes; Riddler tries to flee but the way is blocked by the police. When the trap explodes Riddler is knocked off the dock to an ambigious fate..leaving only a patch of floating green cloth "?" {This last is my tribute to the 1948 Batman Comic In which the dwo are trapped by Riddler in a booby trapped maze}

Robin: That trap went off in less than 10 minuites....how did you know?  


Batman: he needed at least 5 minuites to get away safely...any more time would have increased his chances of either being captured or killed by his own trap  


Epilogue: The Peer arrives and is greated by the Dynamic Dwo and Commissioner Gordon; Chief O'Hara and Mayor Hill

Peer:"So this is the famous Dynamic Duo ...I would have been in sooner but the pilot boat for the harbor was late..how extradordinary" {Leaves}

Gordan: Thanks Caped Crusader for your advice concerning the pilot boat

Batman: "Think nothing of it Commissioner..as soon as I saw that maze ...I knew it was a Riddler trap with a fake captive..he had to get rid of both us...but remember Robin and I will keep a lookout on our guest...

Narrator: HOw right Batman is!� Other Supervillians are tempted to complete what Riddler planned..{A cat and a penguin shadows appears on ledge outside police headquarters...} 

What Next??

Penguin and Catwoman  
Catwoman: Pengy..why on earth did you choose a tree for a hideout...?  
Penguin: I thought cats liked trees  
Catwoman: We do...but not near dogwood Ah-choo  
Penguin: Dry up my felonious Queen of crime comrade, this caper will go down in the Annals of Crime....the Kidnapping..of the Duke of UtopiA....  
Catwoman: Think of the ransom.....  
Penguin: Money is only the means of the end....the prestige....of the crime itself....Now...you will ...wear this very fine jewelry...I purloined...  
Catwoman: aka stole  
Penguin: whatever...in the presence of the Duke. He has an a obbesion of jewels...only Marsha Queen of Diamonds..  
Catwoman: Aka 7777 Gotham State Prison guest...  
Penguin: Is his rival in this field of jemstones. So you will have to take her place....memorized this how to book on rare diamonds...while he is hypnotized...by the stones..  
Catwoman: You and your felonious finks will swoop down  
Penguin: ..and capture him! Then phase 3 the ransom...I think his country's budget will cover it...  
Catwoman: a Perfect plan...except for two flies in the ointement,,  
Penguin: of Course those two goody two shoes...Fathead man and Boy Blunder; now ...on the very night of this caper...there will be a breaking in of the Last national Bank vault by< Eggheads gang....  
Catwoman: Stopped by the Dynamic Dunderheads..?  
Pengiun: Of course...I put one of my special penguin/camera alarms connected to the bank at police headquarters..so when its tripped...Dynamic dodos will run to the scene..of course I did help plan the breaking in..for that day. Not only is it a worthwhile diversion..it will also pay Egghead back...for that time when I ended up in the Common jail with egg on my face due to his idiotic bumbling...Bah...a Common jail..for an aristocrat of crime  
Catwoman: I'll wear my special perfume...Eau du Greed miser No 1  
Penguin: Capital...Set your watch for 11:30 two nights for now. Goodnight Catwoman  
Catwoman: Goodnight Penguin  
Penguin: I wonder if she remembers if Birds fly away from cats  
Catwoman: I wonder if he remembers about the story of the Cat and the canary  
Catwoman seated next to the Duke of Utopia.  
catwoman: Why I picked this litte bauble up for a triffle...20,000 cash.  
Duke: You are certainly a smart businesswoman....500,000 it s worth retail.  
Catwoman: Would you mind..checking this cats eye ring...its the only one of its kind  
Duke: Certainly....only worth about a mer 250....whats that {gasp} Knockout gas comes from ring  
Meanwhile: Dynamic Duo are deapatching Eggheaads gang at the bank heist.  
Batman: Yes Commissioner Egghead and his bad yeggs are all tied up..to be picked up....Whats that.  
Robin: What is it?  
Batman: The Duke of Utopia has just been kidnapped..and the ransom demand made  
Has Batman and Robin bowed out of the Crime fighting business? Will Penguin and Catwoman succed in their narfarious plot? Tune in tomorrow. Same bat time, Same Bat channel  
Penguin: So far everything is going to plan  
Catwoman: Yes it is..I hope they pay his ransom...his food bills are nearly bankruptating me  
Penguin: Never mind my dear...the ransom will make up his petty cash flow  
Whistle: messenger man steps it.  
man: package for mr. B. M.O. C. Rime...and Miss K. Kattz  
Penguin takes box  
Man : Sign hear please..have a good day  
Penguin signs & man leaves  
Penguin: a Note..?  
Catwoman: Roses are red...Violets are blue..didn't you mothers tell you its not nice to steal too..B & R  
Penguin/Catwoman: The Dynamic duo!  
Batman and Robin crash through window. Several of Penguins thugs try to fight them. but lose  
Penguin Lunges at Batman with his umbrella. Batman parries with his batarang. and winds the tricky bird in his bat rope.  
catwoman tries to escape down a ladder but her legs are laoosed by Robin  
Penguin: Foiled again  
Catwoman: How did you find out?  
Batman: Several clues the jewelry at the kidnapping scene...came from the highlights of a Penguin Robbery. Likewise the ordering of several extra ordinary rare foodstuffs and only eaten by a select few gormays..lead right here too this lair of crime  
Catwoman: Very clever Batman..at least I have one consolation  
Robin: That Crime doesn't pay?  
Catwoman: No silly...I wont be paying his royal stomachs meal tickets  



End file.
